Lee
'''Lee' is a vampire who was turned by Lexi, his late girlfriend, many years ago. Early History During his human years, he met Lexi, and fell in love with her. At first he was confused with how he felt about her, but loved her enough to give up his human life to start a new one with her. Season One Bree, a witch and a friend of himself and Lexi, called him shortly after Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert arrived at her bar outside of Atlanta, Georgia. When Elena went outside to speak on her phone, he kidnapped her to lead Damon into a trap. He nearly killed Damon, but he was talked out of it by Elena. Lee grabbed Damon, and threw him angrily at a wall. He told Elena that it wasn't for her, and left, leaving Damon beaten. Lee hasn't been seen again, although he's one of the only few vampires alive that's been seen. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. Appearances Season 1 *''Bloodlines'' Trivia *He is the only living vampire to be seen in just one episode. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Undead Category:Out of Town